Cinnamon and Sugar
by DemyxFangirl
Summary: My first fanfic! RikuXSora and possible AxelXRoxas. Sora and Riku, along with Kairi, have just started a new school year together. This year is going to be exciting, though; with new friends and foes to encounter, baby chocobos, and the occasional perverted teacher, they'll never know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please bear with me.

**WARNING: This is yaoi(boyxboy). **

**I edited this, since I didn't like my old writing style. I didn't change any of the story, though, so it won't change the way it's interpreted.**

-LINE-

Hang on... This wasn't my bedroom. I wasn't lying in my bed. I was outside on the familiar beach of Destiny Islands. That wasn't really the part that worried me, though. Instead of the clear skies I was used to, a cover of strange, swirling clouds hovered above. Upon closer inspection, I could see a void of purple and red at the center. What the...?

I looked around for someone, anyone to ask what was going on. I immeadiately saw my best friend, Riku, standing on the other side of the bridge I was in front of. Without a second thought, I ran towards him. But the closer I got, the more uneasy I felt.

"Riku!" I called out over the roar of the wind. He turned towards me, immeadiately making me feel even more sick to my stomach. His eyes... they were completely blank. Even when he was consumed by darkness, he never looked that... ominous. Without saying a word, he reached out his hand to me, as if asking me to go somewhere with him.

My first instinct was to grab his hand, but I had a bad feeling. The wind grew louder and more violent: I could feel my body being pulled up. I reached for his hand, but it was too far to reach. I frantically tried to will my body to get closer, but I only rose higher. I felt the darkness quickly consume me, smothering me. My throat closed up, and I felt as if I was being crushed by the intense pressure. Panic started to set in. I struggled and kicked, but my limbs just went through the dark cloudiness. I wasn't dying. This was worse than death.

I bolted up out of bed with a gasp. My heart was beating erratically, like it was going to jump out of my chest. When I felt a tug in my chest, I wondered if my heart really was pushing itself out. But, no, it was just Roxas, my Nobody, separating himself from me. He looked worried, just like he did every morning these days.

"Another nightmare?" he asked with a frown. I silently nodded, still calming myself down. "Same one?" he prodded. I nodded again. Realizing he couldn't really help me, he put on a happier face.

"Well, you can't be late for the first day of school. Remember, I'll be right there with you. And if anybody bothers you, don't hesitate to go Keyblade Master all over their a-" I cut him off with a laugh. "Okay, I get it!" With a small wave, he fused back with me.

Feeling a bit better now, I decided I'd take Roxas' advice and get ready for school. I didn't have much to take in my bag, of course, as we wouldn't really start getting to work until tomorrow at the earliest. I just had to shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and leave.

I'd said goodbye to my mom and was out the door in no time. Ahead of me was a familiar-looking boy with a shock of shining silver hair and an abnormally tall height. Or maybe I was just short... anyway, I recognized him as my closest friend, Riku. I hadn't seen him all summer, since he'd spent his summer with his relatives in Radiant Garden. His older brothers, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz lived there. I'd met them a few times, and they were... kind of eccentric.

Once he noticed me, a smile lifted his face. I eagerly returned it, meeting him on the sidewalk. The school wasn't far, so we'd always walked.

"Hey, Riku. Long time no see." I said with genuine happiness dripping from my voice. We'd called each other, but it wasn't the same. He looked slightly different now. His skin got a little paler in contrast to the slight tan of the people on the islands. Radiant Garden got sun, but not nearly as much as we got here.

"Yeah. How was your summer?" he asked casually.

"It was okay. Leon left for college, and we didn't go on vacation this year, but I ended up hanging out with Kairi a lot, so I wasn't dying of boredom. Tidus and Wakka played blitzball with me, too." I spouted. "How was Radiant Garden?"

"Oh, it was okay. It got boring without you and Kairi, though." he responded vaguely.

After making our way out of our neighborhood, it was only a few blocks to the school. The closer we got, the thicker the crowd of high schoolers became. Once we made it through the ridiculously long lines to get our schedules, we agreed not to show each other; we wanted it to be a surprise. We separated to go to our apparently different first classes.

I silently hoped that this year would at least be bearable.

-LINE-

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-LINE-

"Sora! SORA!"

"Nngh..." Peeking my eyes open, I took in my surroundings. I noticed that I was in math, the teacher was looking at me like I'd killed somebody, and Kairi was whisper-screaming at me.

"... What?" I asked nobody in particular. The entire class burst**(?)** out laughing.

Crap... I fell asleep. It wasn't my fault, math is just too boring!

"Mr. Hikari, can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Minamimoto asked, obviously pissed off.

"Um... 24?" Might as well try. I heard Riku snicker at me from behind. I quickly tossed a glare at him, shutting him up.

"I'm going to give you a warning. Step out of line again, and you'll have a detention. Do I make myself clear?" he stated in a barely-calm voice.

"Um... yes." I answered. I heard him mutter something about me being a 'factoring hectopascal' before he turned back to the board and continued the lesson, obviously done with me. Thank god.

_"Wow, embarassing." _Roxas chimed in, making me jump in my seat.

_"Roxas, I told you not to talk to me in class! It's distracting, and I don't want to look like I'm mentally disturbed or something!" _I shouted at him in my head.

_"It's not my fault if you talk out loud..." _

_"I swear, if you get me into trouble this year, I will disown you as my Nobody." _I warned.

_"But then you'd only be half a person!"_

_"... Touché."_

After watching my classmates being molested by Professor Marluxia, being forced to run to the point of collapse by Coach Cloud, and coming up with a new nickname for our principal with Axel(Mansex. Hehe~), the first day of school came to an end. It turned out that I had all of my classes except for first period with Riku, but only Geometry and History with Kairi.

The three of us came from our last period together. Kairi's mom was in the parking lot to take her to piano lessons, so she parted ways with Riku and I. The sun shone its rays down on the teenagers of Destiny High, brightening everybody's moods and faces. Me, especially. But I was almost always happy.

Once we began passing the dock, Riku stopped and turned to me.

"Wanna go to the island today?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I perked up immeadiately, running towards the dock and finding my small boat. Riku held back a laugh and followed behind.

Once we were both situated with our backpacks in our boats and paddles in hands, we turned to each other. We seemed to be thinking the same thing. After a moment of staring curiously at each other to see who would start rowing first, we started at the same time. We both laughed, each trying to go faster than the other.

"I'm gonna win this time!" I called, forcing the paddles through the water with all my might. Riku was starting to lag behind, to my surprise. Whatever, that would make it even easier to win!

Once the island was only a short distance away, my arms began to ache, now sagging slightly. My breathing was getting labored, but I pushed on. Suddenly, I saw Riku cut through the water next to me. My jaw dropped. How could he not by tired by now?! I decided I needed to step up my game, pushing myself as hard as I could. It was too late, though: he was at the shore. I deflated at my defeat. My heart pounded in my ears as I tied my boat to the dock and caught up to Riku, bending at the waist when I was in front of him.

"You... cheater...!" I gasped, causing him to laugh. He didn't seem very tired at all.

"How do you cheat at rowing?" he snickered.

"I don't know! But you found a way to!" I answered in irritation.

"Sora, unlike you, I didn't use all my energy at the beginning. Try slowing down at the beginning, then speeding up at the end. It's called pacing yourself," he explained to me. I huffed, shuffling through the sand to our paopu tree with Riku close behind.

_-Four years ago-_

_I swung my legs under me, watching the waves roll along the shore. The tide had fallen, showing sandbars all around. Seashells and various little creatures dotted the sand. I was tired, as Riku and I had been wading and playing in the sea all day. I hoped that we could see each other every day, even when we were off to high school in a few years._

_"Hey, Riku?" I asked, turning my head to face him. The setting sun turned everything around us to shades of orange and yellow, and Riku's hair was practically glowing. He faced me as well, bright blue meeting turquoise eyes._

_"Hmm?" he hummed._

_"Do you think things will always stay like this? That we'll stay friends?" I asked absently, once again looking to the water._

_"Of course we will. You're my best friend, and you always will be." he responded without skipping a beat. A smile crept on my face. Knowing he felt that way made me happy._

_"Why don't we make a promise with a paopu fruit? 'If two people share one, their destinies will become intertwined. They'll become a part of each other's lives, no matter what.'" I quoted. He'd said that before, when he'd tried to get me to share one with Kairi. Riku consented, nodding once. I carefully stepped across the lopsided trunk, barely reaching a star-shaped fruit at the tip. _

_"Do you, Riku Dawn, swear to be my best friend forever?" I asked, holding up the fruit between us._

_"I do." he grinned, and we each took a bite of the end. _

"Hey, Riku?" I asked in the same tone as I did years ago.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning to me.

"Wanna share another paopu fruit? We can make the same promise we did when we were younger." I proposed, tilting my head with a smile.

"Sure." he answered, crossing his legs from where he was standing leaned against the tree. Now that it was much easier, I was to the top of the tree in a few well-placed steps. Not having to stretch as far, I plucked a yellow fruit from the tree with ease. I plopped down next to him again, holding the symbolic star between us.

"Do you, Riku Dawn, swear to be my best friend forever?" my voice shook in slight laughter during the end at how childish it sounded.

"I do." he grinned at me again, and we bit off of each end. Wait... that almost sounded like wedding vows. ... Why was I thinking of that? I shook my head slightly, ridding my mind of the thought.

-LINE-

**(?) **I wasn't sure if the past tense of burst is still burst or bursted... Neither sound right to me. xD

Ah, the cheesy-ness. Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Seven reviews? What? I didn't think I'd get any… Thank chu! :3

-LINE-

Yawning, I sat up in bed. Hmm, I'm not tired this morning... Wait. I didn't have my nightmare... Weird. Feeling the tug in my chest again, Roxas sat in my desk chair. "You didn't have your nightmare? That's great; I bet you aren't so tired anymore, huh?" "Yeahhh! I feel AMAZING!" I said, literally jumping out of bed. "That's good, maybe you'll be able to focus in class today," Roxas said happily. "Y'know, I feel better, too." "Well, yeah, we're basically the same person." Running to the bathroom, I quickly got ready for school, said bye to Mom, and was out the door, excited to see Riku again.

He was just walking out of his door across the street when I came out. "Rikuuuu!" I yelled out, glomping him. "What are you so excited about?" he asked, struggling to keep his balance. "I don't know, actually. I'm just really happy," I said, probably grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, I didn't have a nightmare last night, that's why! I'm not tired." Hang on... Did I just GLOMP Riku? Wow... I've got problems. Grabbing Riku's hand, (What? Friends do that... Right?) we started walking to school. He didn't seem to mind that I was holding his hand and babbling the entire time, though. In fact, I think I might have seen him blush a little. Nah... I imagined it, I think.

"Hey, you two!" Kairi called out, waving to us from the parking lot. "Hi, Kairi." Riku and I called back at the same time. Looking at each other, we laughed. "Guess what?" she said, excitement all over her face. "What?" I asked, just as excited. "Selphie told me that there's going to be a meteor shower this weekend, and everyone's going to go watch it at the island!" she told us, practically bouncing on her feet. "That's so cool! I'll definitely go, how about you, Riku?" I asked, looking at him expectantly. "Yeah, of course." He said, flashing a smile at me. What the… my cheeks are on fire. I'm blushing? Maybe I just have a fever or something… yeah. I'm not gay, anyways… Hearing Roxas snickering in my head, I immediately started blushing harder. "_What?! I'm not!" _ "_Suuure, Sora."_

God, I hate P.E. Cloud is making us run laps, and my lungs are burning. He's so scary, though… He never really talks, but his expression is always… ominous. Creepy… "Okay, you guys. Now that the warm up's over, we're gonna play dodgeball." Simultaneous moans and cheers rang out through the gym. A few minutes later, Riku and Hayner were chosen as team captains. After flipping a coin, Cloud announced that Riku would choose first.

"Sora," he said without hesitating. With a little smile, I ran over to his side.

"Olette," Hayner said, winking at her, only to have Olette roll her eyes at him.

"Axel,"

"Pence,"

"Vanitas,"

"…Seifer,"

"Tidus,"…

After a few minutes, we had our teams, and were ready to play. Holding a ball in my hands, I waited for the whistle. _Skreeee~_

Riku and I nodded at each other, knowing that Vanitas should be taken out first, as he was probably the most skilled athlete in school. Both of us threw our balls (Before you say anything, I meant dodgeballs. Perverts.) at Vanitas' chest. Of course, after aiming magic at my enemies during my adventures, I had perfect aim, but Vanitas' reflexes were fast. He caught them both, and then threw them back. And let me tell you, he throws _hard._ One nailed Riku in the chest, while one slammed me in the face. Feeling a sharp pain shoot through my nose, I landed on my butt with a thud. Feeling something warm go down my face and drip off my chin, I licked my lip. Blood… that's not good. Feeling tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, I silently begged myself not to cry in front of everybody. Looking over at me, Riku probably saw the blood on my face and the tears in my eyes, because his face twisted in anger. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled out at Vanitas. "It's not my fault if he couldn't dodge. Maybe he should have paid more attention," Vanitas sneered at him. I would be pissed right now, if wasn't having a mini-panic attack about my nose. It might be broken… _"Sora, I give you permission to smack him upside the head with your Keyblade now." _Roxas said, obviously angry. Picking up a ball off the floor, Riku flung it at Vanitas, hitting him straight in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of him, he fell back on his butt. Jumping right back up Vanitas started running at Riku, his hand balled into a fist. "KNOCK IT OFF," Cloud boomed at them. "Vanitas, go to the office, again. Riku, take Sora to the nurse. I'll let you off with a warning this time…" Staring at Riku like he wanted to kill him, Vanitas walked off slowly, as if saying "This isn't over."

"Are you okay?" Riku asked me with a sad look. "Y-yeah," I said, pressing the tissue to my face. As we walked down the hallway, I stared down at the floor, mortified. His hands balled into fists, he looked angry, and possibly guilty. "D-don't worry, Riku. It didn't really even hurt that m-much," I lied, forcing a smile at him. Why am I stuttering? That seemed to only make him feel worse. "Y'know, you really suck at lying." He said. With a pout that he probably couldn't see through the tissues, I kept walking in silence. Walking inside the nurse's office, the Aerith took one look at me, and said "Hit in the face?" I nodded. "Okay, have a seat." She said, smiling warmly at me. After I sat down, she put on gloves, and told me to take the tissues away from my face. Gently probing the sides of my nose, she said "I don't think it's broken. Just bruised. The split lip should heal soon, too." She said, smiling at me. "As soon as it stops bleeding, you can clean up at the sink and go to class." Riku practically sagged in relief. "You can go back to class, Riku." She said to Riku, who hadn't left my side since I got hit. It was kinda sweet, actually. "Would it be okay if I stayed here until Sora can go back?" he asked. Glancing between us, she smiled and said "Sure, of course. And Sora, you have blood on your shirt, so you can look in that drawer over there for one to borrow." She said, walking out of the room.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked as he sat next to me on the makeshift bed. "Hm?" "Are you trying not to cry?" he asked. "… No." I said. Even as I said it, I could feel a lump in my throat. "I suggest you don't hold it in anymore. Or you'll probably burst into tears during class," he said. "I don't mind, it's okay." Feeling the tears pricking at my eyes again, I decided to just let them fall this time. I wasn't crying because of the pain, I was crying because I was embarrassed. Wrapping his arm around me in a sideways hug, he didn't say anything. He just let me cry it out. Putting my head on his shoulder, I realized something that really surprised me.

I think I love him.

-LINE-

*cue the awws*

Hehe, Vani's such a jerk. That's why I love him, though!

Ughh, Sora's such a girl in this one. Sorry. x'D

R&R! :3 Feel free to bash my writing if you don't like it, I'll take any opinions with appreciation! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I decided to continue this after all. I was going to discontinue it, but since I got a few follows and favorites, I'm motivated enough to keep trying. I just need to build up my confidence, I think. ^^**

After rinsing my face off and getting a new shirt from Aerith(that was way too big, by the way), I walked out of the nurse's office with Riku by my side. I could tell he was still angry, but he had at least cooled down a bit. P.E. had ended by the time we left, so now we were off to History-the only class that Kairi, Riku and I all had together. Feebly trying to roll up the sleeves on my shirt, I walked into the classroom with Riku.

Handing our pass to Mr. Katzroy, I watched him read it.

"Okay, take your seats." he said, nodding to us with his little chocobo peeking out of his hair and chirping at us.

Riku and I walked to the back of the room, with most of the class staring at my nose. It was probably changing color already from the bruise... Trying to ignore the whispers, I plopped down at my table with Riku, Kairi already sitting there. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw my face. Scratching the back of my neck, I smiled sadly at her.

Sighing, she pointed at the page of the textbook she had opened to. We were starting a new chapter, the Keyblade War. Mouthing a 'thank you' to her, I grabbed a book from the middle of the table and opened it.

_"The Legend"_

_"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open... _

_And the true light will return."_

Blinking, I looked up from the book. It was almost like an inside joke-I'd seen the door open, I'd seen Kingdom Hearts. But what about the stuff about fighting over the light?

Suddenly aware of my throbbing nose, I sighed and plopped my head down into my folded arms on my desk. How was I going to cover up a huge bruise on my nose tomorrow? I might just end up taking Roxas' advice and whack Vanitas with my Keyblade...

_"Ha, good!" _Roxas chimed in, making me jump. Riku snickered at me knowingly. Riku, Kairi, and Lea were the only ones who knew I had Roxas with me. I think that Axel, Lea's nobody, actually had a thing for Roxas...

_"Roxas...!" _I thought.

_"Sorry, sorry. I get bored, though. You try being quiet all day."_ he said sadly. Sighing, I realized he was right.

_"Okay, but it's last period. Please just be quiet for a little longer, or I'm gonna get sent to an asylum or something," _I said. I kind of felt bad that he couldn't be a separate person from me. If I could, I would let him go, but if he separates from me for too long, I won't be whole anymore. And whenever he leaves me, it makes me progressively more tired the longer he's outside of me. But he never resents me for it.

"Alright, class. See you all tomorrow." Mr. Katzroy said with a smile, waving just as the bell rang. I had a feeling I'd like this teacher, since he seemed pretty easy-going. And he had a baby chocobo living in his afro... This should be interesting.

Walking out of the room with Riku and Kairi, I decided that today was a decent day. Besides the fact that I already had an enemy. Turning around to face Riku and Kairi, I walked backwards. We were outside of the school now.

"So, how did your guys' days go?" I said, putting my hands behind my head and smiling. I immeadiately regretted it when my nose protested and started throbbing harder, making me wince. Riku shrugged, obviously noticing my pain. His face darkened again. Ugh...

"Mine was okay. I'm just sad that we didn't get many classes together." Kairi said, frowning. "By the way, how did that happen?" she asked, gently touching a finger to my nose.

"I got hit in the face with a dodgeball." I said, laughing a little.

"Well, make sure you ice it when you get home..." she said. She always worries about things like that. She's like a second mom or something.

"Fine, fine. It's really not a big deal," I said. Waving, Riku and I turned the corner while Kairi kept going straight. She lived on the next block from us. After a while of walking in silence, I realized that my mom would freak out if she saw my face like this. I didn't want to go home to that...

"Hey, Riku?" I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I spend the night at your house tonight? My mom's gonna have a stroke if she sees me like this," I said.

"Sure, you can." he said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll get some stuff and then I'll be over," I said as we came to our houses.

"Alright," he said as we parted ways.

It always made me happy when I went over to Riku's. His mom was like a third mom to me, after my real mom and Kairi. I had a lot of moms, apparently... Going up the steps to my front door, I walked in.

"Hi, mom. I'm home," I said, rubbing my eye so that my mom couldn't see my face, since she was sitting over to my side.

"Okay, how was your day?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Fine," I said. "Hey, can I spend the night at Riku's?" I asked, trying to hurry so she wouldn't notice.

"Sure, hun." she said, smiling. "Just make sure you take your phone,"

"Yeah, okay." I said, rushing upstairs. Grabbing a bag, I tossed in a pair of pajamas and a school uniform, along with my toothbrush and GBA (old games are fun, too!).

"Bye, mom." I said walking out the door with my backpack and bag.

"Bye, have fun." she called after me. Running across the street without looking, I made it up to Riku's doorstep.

I walked into the house, calling out a greeting to Riku's mom and going upstairs to his room. Knocking and waiting a second, I walked in, dropping my backpack and bag in the corner. Turning around, I smiled slightly at him, so my nose wouldn't protest again.

"Heh, thanks for letting me stay here. My mom probably would have called the school or something," I said.

"No problem... But like Kairi said, you need to ice your bruise." he said, getting up from his spot on his bed and stretching. He walked out the door and down the stairs, with me following him. Walking down the hallway, I realized how protective Riku was of me. Ever since we were kids, he acted like I was some kind of fragile little doll or something that could break at any given moment. Today just reminded me of that; he'd been downright furious at Vanitas. He seems cold to other people, but around his friends, he's just a big teddy bear.

"Here," he said, grabbing a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapping it in a dish towel.

"Thanks." I said, pressing it to my face and wincing. We both made our way upstairs, and at the top, Riku's cat was waiting for us, looking expectantly at me. Grabbing her up in my free arm, I took her with us into Riku's room and plopped her onto his bed. Sitting next to her, I started scratching behind her ears, eliciting loud mewls from her. It was adorable, really.

"Ivy must really love you. She just claws everybody else that tries to come in my room," Riku commented. He was sitting at his desk, booting up his computer. We'd found her outside on the way home last year, soaked from the rain and looking really thin. Riku had agreed to take her home for a few days until we could find the owner, since my mom wouldn't let me take in some random cat. After about a week of searching for the owner, we'd given up, and Riku had kept her. She loves my guts.

I love her guts too.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked Riku, craning my neck to look over his shoulder. The blue border at the top of the screen made it obvious.

"Riku, why do you go on Facebook if you never post or anything?" I asked. I didn't have a Facebook, just because I thought it sounded boring.

"I dunno, it's kind of addicting," he said, shrugging. He was scrolling through Lea's pictures. Feeling a tug in my chest, Roxas materialized in front of me. Sighing, I fell back on Riku's bed. It made me feel empty and drained when he separated from me. I couldn't keep him with me all the time, though, or he'd go insane.

Alright, my face was numb now. Taking the peas off my nose, I went back downstairs to put the bag back in the freezer. When I got back, Roxas was completely engrossed in the computer screen.

"That's Axel's Somebody, isn't it?" Roxas asked, staring over Riku's shoulder. I had gotten Roxas' memories as well as my own restored to me when he'd fused with me, and Axel had been his best friend. He missed him a lot, too. We went to the same school, but we had no classes together this year. Lea and I were friends, but I think that's partially because Roxas and Axel had had such a close bond with each other, and partially because we understand each other since we're the only people we know with Nobodies. Except for Kairi, I guess, but Naminé doesn't really count as a Nobody... whatever.

Riku came across a picture of him last summer at the beach, with a few of his friends, in all his shirtless glory. Roxas immeadiately turned around, blushing furiously. What...?

"Roxy's got the hotttts~" I chanted at him.

"Sh-shut up..." he said, glaring.

"I didn't know you liked him that way," I said.

"I don't!" he hissed, retreating back into me. Feeling better, I pushed myself back up. I hated the way it felt when he was in his own physical body- it just felt... wrong. That's the only way to describe it. Hehe... but now I know who he likes. I didn't know he swung that way...

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" _he yelled at me.

Snickering, I stood up and grabbed my GBA from my bag and flopped back down on the bed. Having no clue what game was in it, I turned it on. The soft strumming of a harp gave it away- Final Fantasy. Yesss.

"I can't believe you still have that," Riku commented, chuckling. "How many times have you beaten that game, anyway?"

"Erm... 24 now, I think." I said, already losing myself in the game. After a few hours of me playing ancient video games and Riku messing with the computer, we agreed that we should go to bed. Whenever I came over, we usually just shared his bed since it was so big. We were both boys, after all...

After changing into my pajamas, boxers and a wife beater, I burrowed under the covers. Riku was already there, drifting off. As soon as I'd settled down, Ivy hopped up and cuddled into me, making me laugh. Usually, when I go to bed, I think about my day, gradually trailing off into more and more random things. I could go from math homework to flying dolphins in a matter of five minutes**(1)**. Curling my legs up closer to myself, I closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was awake. I couldn't remember what I'd dreamed about... So I didn't have my nightmare again. I could get used to this...

Hang on. It seemed really warm... Looking in front of me, I saw a little black furball in my arms. That might be why, but there was something on my back, too. Looking down, I saw arms around my waist. Oh god...

Turning my head a bit, I saw Riku. He must have latched onto me while we were sleeping. It wasn't uncomfortable, and honestly, it didn't bother me at all. But it'd be really embarrassing if he woke up with us like this. Turning back around, I saw Ivy staring at me with concerned eyes. What was I going to do? He had a really strong grip.

We still had a while before school started, so I decided to pretend to be sleeping until his alarm went off. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down. It wasn't a big deal. Why was I getting so worked up over this? It might have to do with the fact that I have a mild crush on him, but I didn't think I had it that bad. I'd just have to hide it. I wouldn't risk making our relationship all awkward. I doubted he would feel the same way.

Great. So I was in a three-way spoon with Riku and his cat. Interesting.

-LINE-

**(1) Okay, if you're wondering about that, I was speaking through experience. xD I don't know how I remember that, but I ended up thinking about flying dolphins before I fell asleep once. That happens to me all the time, thinking about completely random things before bed.**

**Sorry if I don't update for a while. I've got to get ready for the end of the semester, get ready for a jazz band performance next month(which I have a solo in), and get two pieces of music ready for a band event in March. **

**And to that anon, A, I appreciate that you gave me advice. What I don't appreciate is that you cursed at me just because you didn't like my writing. And to tell me to stop writing? The main reason that I was gone from this website for so long was because of you. You were my first flamer. Thank you for helping me improve my writing, but please don't be such a troll. Good day to you, sir. **

**P.S. Don't criticize me for having bad grammar if you can't spell the word 'grammar' right.**


End file.
